millenniumtrilogyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikael Blomkvist
Mikael Blomkvist is the main male character of the ''Millennium'' Series. He is a journalist and publisher of the ''Millenium'' magazine, a magazine that focuses mainly on economics and social problems. He is described as being a semi-celebrity in Sweden, status which is boosted by Mikael's public inquiry on Swedish entrepreneur Hans-Erik Wennerström. Physical Description "Micke" seldom runs. He is approximately 6 feet tall with blondish brown hair and blue eyes. He has what appears to be a strong upper body. He has no visible scarring or marks. He usually dresses very stylishly. Personality Blomkvist is a well mannered man, well read, and calm (in most situations). He is known for having many sexual relationships with many women (most famous being Salander). When he first meets Salander he has a hard time getting along seen as how his polite and well mannered mannerisms collide with Salander's blunt and crude personality but soon with get closer to each other with Salander at the end saving him from death at the hands of Martin Vanger. He is a good detective and is very good at getting straight to the facts. The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo At the beginning of the novel, Mikael is facing prison, after being charged with defamation, following the release of his inquiry on Swedish entrepreneur Hans-Erik Wennerström. His public status is boosted to that of a celebrity when he prints an article about Wennerstrom later on after spending time in prison. Subsequently he is contacted by a powerful Swedish industrialist, Henrik Vanger, who offers him a large sum of money to solve a 40-year old mystery and some dirt on Wennerstrom, but this is soon proven to be outdated. Outwardly Vanger wants him to write a book about the history of the rich and powerful family, but later on he becomes disgusted by the atrocities committed by several members. The Girl Who Played With Fire Blomkvist and the rest of ''Millennium '' are about to publish a story on sex trafficking, just before the piece is about to be published both Dag Svensson, the story's prominent writer and his lover are murdered. The killer is alleged to be the troubled hacker genius and Blomkvist's friend, Lisbeth Salander, who he rejects is true. From then on, not only does he have to manage the story of sex trafficking but also contact Salander (even though she tries her best to avoid him) and find evidence to help prove Salander innocent as well as discover her dark past (like the finding of the DVD showing Bjurman raping Salander). In a talk with Salander's former guardian, Holger Palgrem, it is revealed that Zala, one of the prominent figures of the sex trade, is in fact Lisbeth's father. Blomkvist, like Salander, eventually tracks down Alexander Zalachenko after finding Salander's new apartment, and calls the ambulance and the police after finding Salander, who has been critically injured with a wound in the head that's cracked her skull. The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest ☀Writes the book about Salander's Autobiography and publishes it at the end of the story. Sneaks her Palm Tungsten 3 into the hospital, with help from Dr. Anders Jonasson. Asks his sister (Giannini) to be Salander's lawyer. Finds Salander and Zalachenko at the house both severely injured. Relationships *Lisbeth Salander: Friend and Lover *Erika Berger: Co-worker & Lover *Cecilia Vanger: Lover *Hans-Erik Wennerström: Nemesis *Christer Malm: Co-worker & Friend *Harriet Vanger: Past Babysitter (Case during story) and lover (after her return from from Australia to Sweden) *Pernilla Blomkvist: Daughter *Annika Giannini: Sister. Quotes "Can I call you Lisbeth?" "I may have found something" "You were here that day" "The last time I reported on something without being absolutely sure I lost my life savings" "Mine is" "Rape, torture, fire, animals, religion. Am I missing anything?" "Who knows about this" "I can't find any record of her and I'm pretty good at that kind of thing" "How come a 23-year-old can be a ward of the state?" "What are you doing?" "What's that got to do with anything?" "When I write about people, I try to entertain the reader" "Lisbeth! I don't know if this is such a good idea. We have to work together" "We're looking for a serial murder, but what could that have to do with a teenager living on an island?" Photos es:Mikael Blomkvist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reporters Category:Millennium